


Return to you

by MangaBitch



Category: Toki o Kakeru Shoujo | The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Its been 5 years since Chiaki returned to the future and promised to return to her side; Makoto and her friends have graduated and are training towards their careers. She is still waiting for his embrace and ability to remain in the past beside her; but what will fate have in store for them? More importantly can her heart handle the shock of seeing him again after all this time?





	1. future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing a fanfic based on this movie so please be kind with reviews.
> 
> I've watched the movie MULTIPLE times and I never get tired of it; it by fat stands as my favourite anime movie ever EVEN topping most of my studio ghibli favourites

 

It had been 5 years since Makoto, Yuri and Kousuke had graduated from school. They had remained in contact after their graduation and were still very close to each other. All of them shared a special bond with one another; one that was hard to break even by the worst life had to offer; they had been together through thick and thin; ups and down they had faced every storm together and come out stronger.</p>

<p>They had learned a great deal in high school together; life lessons, personal lessons and things about each other they had not expected. But it had brought them closer than ever and helped mold their personalities as they grew. They had changed for the better and had each become admirable human beings with dreams and aspirations for the future.</p>

<p>Kousuke (22) as expected had gone to medical school in order to take over his father's clinic. He was smart enough to get the grades and it was something he had always wanted. He had also joked a few times that knowing Makoto's clumsy streak she would keep him busy anyway.</p>

<p>He had broken up with Kaho after graduation saying she was a sweet girl but she had to follow her own dreams. They had ended on good terms however and no hard feelings had been exchanged. Upon starting med school he had become flirty with a girl named Asami who was also training to be a doctor; he had later asked her out and they were in a steady relationship.</p>

<p>Yuri (21) had decided to study Psychology and social care in order to become a therapist to help youths. People had been rather surprised by this but had later supported her idea and her parents were happy about this. She was still single but happy where she was declaring she wasn't mature enough yet to give herself to someone else; she needed to become someone worthy of being dated.</p>

<p>Makoto (21) had decided to follow her aunt's career in art. She wanted to help restore precious artworks while being able to create her own. Her mother was surprised by this but urged her to pursue her career. She was also teaching kid's baseball as a side hobby to continue her hobbies; she was most definitely a die hard tomboy.</p>

<p>A lot had changed over the course of time since that summer 5 years ago; not only to Makoto herself but the people around her; some for the better thankfully and others regrettably for the worse. There were some things you couldn't fix in life and this had been the fate of some of her classmates; but she accepted that you couldn't always save everyone.</p>

<p>Takase the student who had been constantly bullied and eventually snapped had been sent to a mental health hospice. He was on meds for depression and anger management; he had become quite violent and impulsive since his abuse in high school. His parents were worried about their son but didn't blame anyone; they simply hoped he would recover soon.</p>

<p>Kousuke was still studying like a maniac but found time to relax and hang out with Makoto and made friends with his new classmates. He had made a rota for studying and socializing to be balanced equally in his life. From time to time he and Asami went out on dates and even studied together bringing them closer and allowing them to bond as a couple.</p>

<p>Yuri had become more outspoken about her feelings and less shy; it saved her from arguments and from hurting people around her by keeping secrets. Makoto had been quite proud of her for becoming so confident and standing up for herself. This had also created fan clubs and admirers who looked up to Yuri and wanted to date her; she was more lenient towards the fan clubs of girls who idolized her than the sex crazed males.</p>

<p>As for Makoto herself she had changed a great deal in those 5 years. She had become emotionally stronger but was able to hide her emotional side a lot better than before. She was still a tomboy but had found ways to make feminine clothes look tomboyish too. She had grown her hair out to her shoulders which she either covered with hats or tied into a ponytail.</p>

<p>She was still waiting on Chiaki's promise to come back but from his last message he had sent to her. There was a war going on and he was fighting in it; but he had promised to return to her once it was all over. Despite the odds being against her Makoto hoped and prayed Chiaki would come home to her. She missed him so much but understood the duties he faced before him; it was the most difficult long distance relationship ever formed.</p>

<p>Her parents who believed Chiaki was actually studying abroad like everyone believed wished they would be reunited. She hadn't said anything about their relationship but they had caught onto her feelings for him.</p>

<p>Unknown to her they had already arranged for her to marry him someday when he returned. They had an idea of who else she could marry but were pinning their hopes that Chiaki would return to her.</p>

<p>As for Makoto she simply hoped and had faith in the fact he would come back. He had shown time and time again what she meant to him while still thinking of her after dating Yuri. The time he had dated her best friend had been completely erased even if Yuri didn't remember it she did.</p>

<p>Chiaki wasn't the type of guy to lie about such things; hell he had saved Kousuke and Kaho just to prevent her sobbing face and broken heart. He had pretended to forget about the fact she tried to erase the moment he ever confessed to her.</p>

<p>He loved her dearly; her tomboyish hair, her weird crying, her love of sports, her teasing nature and loud attitude. He loved them all and accepted her for who she was and loved her regardless.</p>

<p>She missed him so much sometimes she cried to herself; sometimes her chest felt like it had a huge hole in it where her heart was. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever see his smiling face again. But she had faith in him; faith in his loyalty and love for her; knowing he would one day return to her side wearing either a solemn look or his giant cheesy grin.</p></div>  
</div>  
</div>

 


	2. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Chiaki are reunited

Makoto awoke stiffly her head still fully awake; her bed head definitely noticeable. It was the weekend but she didn't plan on staying in bed all day. She had better things to do than spend the entire day in her bed. She got up slowly stretching her arms cracking her stiff joints; it seemed no matter what position she slept in her body still got sore. But considering the amount of baseball she taught kids to play baseball it was tiring.

She didn't get as many requests to restore art yet as her auntie since she was a newbie; but she was still getting the odd job and continuing her training which was better than nothing. At the current time she was taking whatever work she could; she needed the money right now anyway.

She climbed out of bed her brown hair scruffy and messy; since growing it out she had gotten bed hair quite a bit. She didn't mind it though it was her way of showing she wasn't 100 feminine.

Slowly Makoto made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk and chugged it; since living on her own she didn't have to worry about missing food or snacks. Of course it had been emotional leaving but she felt more adult now and was living her own life.

Suddenly her mobile started ringing; sighing heavily she went to answer it. It was probably Kousuke checking up on her and nagging about how she needed to act more like a girl. She picked it up from the bedside table where it sat and answered it without hesitation.

"Hello?" she said sharply her tiredness obvious in her tone. She was still half asleep slightly so of course she wasn't going to be in a good mood.

" _I see you're still as stubborn as ever"_ a familiar tone said through the phone their tone playful.

Makoto's eyes widened in shock and she felt time stop; her heart filled with sadness, joy and love all at the same time. She had longed to hear this voice in so long but didn't know what to say. "Ch...Chiaki?" she stammered quietly her voice filled with emotions. This wasn't a dream right? This was really happening.

" _Who else would it be stupid?"_ he teased fondly in his usual mischievous joking manner.

Makoto felt anger, joy and happiness hit her all at once; it had been 5 years and finally she could talk to the person she loved more than anything once more. She took a deep breath "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!" she yelled furiously.

She heard him complain in murmurs at the sudden change in her voice tone; she didn't care though. She had gone through hell missing him and was going to make him see how much emotions she had been calling back.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for a phone call? You don't know how much hearing your voice means to me right now!" she yelled loudly trying not to cry.

She heard Chiaki laugh slightly down the phone _"I know; it's good to hear your voice too. It feels like forever since you yelled at me like that_ " he said fondly.

Makoto blushed gently; before he went back to his era they had always bantered playfully. Messing with each other and screwing around like usual; it didn't seem real that five years had passed since then. "Well you better be ready to listen; I plan on giving you an earful when I see you" she said firmly wiping her eyes.

Chiaki made a fond laugh _"I'll take your word for it"_ he said gently. For making her wait so long he would listen to whatever she had to say; as long as it meant he could see her again.

Makoto sighed fondly he hadn't changed; not one bit even after all this time. "So where do you wanna meet?" she asked curiously.

Chiaki went quiet for a while then said without hesitation _"How about the overpass next to the lake; where we said goodbye"_ he suggested calmly.

The overpass where they had sat together before he went back to his time; where he had first confessed to her and where they had parted ways; It was their special place. "I'll see you there" Makoto said fondly squeezing the phone tightly. She couldn't wait to see him; she would come running just as promised.

" _Don't make me wait too long"_ He said fondly then hung up.

With that Makoto slammed the milk back into the fridge and turned the shower on full whack; twisting the knobs to the right temperature before jumping it. She didn't know how long she would have with him or how long he would be in this time. But she was going to make it last as long as she possibly could.

_**20 minutes later** _

Makoto brushed her hair furiously and blasted the hairdryer on hard; she had already pulled on her skinny jeans and a black bra. She wasn't going to pull on a shirt till her hair was completely dry. When she was satisfied with her hair she yanked open her drawers and pulled out a black short sleeved crop-top with "Rebel" printed across in white writing.

She then grabbed her phone, wallet and keys. As much as she was in a rush she didn't want to leave anything behind. She pulled on her ankle converse and socks and rushed out the door slamming it behind her.

When she heard the lock click she dashed down the hallway and towards the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't want to wait another second; she wanted to see him NOW; she didn't want to wait another minute.

A few people complained at the speed that she was running but she didn't care; she was a girl on a mission and nothing could stop her now. She wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything.

"Chiaki...I'm coming" she thought to herself. Her mind was racing with thoughts; was he ok? What would he look like? What had happened during their separation? Was he safe? Did he look the same? She couldn't think straight and all she could think of was his wellbeing.

_**Meanwhile** _

Chiaki felt his phone buzz in his pocket and flipped it open quickly; he smiled fondly upon seeing the text and closed the phone. "She's still a ditz" he chuckled fondly; even after all this time she was still the same girl he knew and loved.

"Excuse me?" a female voice said shyly from beside him.

He turned to see a young high school girl with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes looking at him shyly. She was clutching her phone tightly and her head was bowed; without her saying anything he knew what she wanted to say.

"Sorry; I can't" he said smiling fondly his tone firm. No matter what girl threw themselves at him he only had eyes for one person.

"Eh?" she said quickly her tone confused.

"I've already got someone I like; and I've come a long way to see her" Chiaki said gently laughing slightly at the last part.

"I see; I'm sorry" she apologized gently smiling at him. To her it seemed like he loved that girl very much.

With that Chiaki walked away leaving the girl where she was; he was used to women asking him out and wanting to date him. He had dated Yuri out of kindness and because Makoto had turned him down. As much as she had tried to make her forget about his confession he had still remembered it.

_**Later** _

Chiaki sat atop the grassy bank staring at the lake and the city pass quietly. It only seemed like yesterday he had returned to his time and left Makoto with their promise. Time really had flown by quickly since then. Her eyes so filled with tears and sadness; the hint of anger in her voice after he gave the advice. The utter heartbreak she had felt upon his leaving; the warmth of her skin when he held her close.

"CHIAKI!" a familiar voice yelled loudly.

He turned to see Makoto standing there panting heavily; she had changed so much since he had last seen her. Her hair was longer, her body was curvier, her boobs were bigger and she exuded sexuality. "Mako..." Chiaki began but was cut off before he could speak.

She lunged at him without hesitation knocking him over onto his back. He made an "oof" sound upon her landing on him they crashed backwards onto the grass. He mumbled quietly as he worked through the discomfort of the sudden hard landing backwards. He didn't hate it but he hadn't been expecting it either; but then again she was full of surprises.

"Makoto" he said again gently his tone hinting annoyance slightly. He didn't mind her rough approach but that wasn't exactly what he had in mind.Suddenly he realized she was trembling on his shirt; she was heaving her shoulders gently but not making much noise. Small hicks and sniffs were heard from her but she didn't say a word.

He smiled fondly sighing heavily; slowly he sat up and wrapped one arm around her head and the other around her back. God he had missed her so much and he didn't want this to ever end; he never wanted to leave her again.

"I missed you too" he said fondly. He knew how angry and upset she was without her saying; her body was telling him upon her body language. With that he held her tighter and she sobbed harder into his chest.

_**30 minutes later** _

"Feeling better now?" Chiaki said gently holding Makoto close to him; his shirt was kind of damp from her tears but he didn't mind.

"Mmm" she mumbled quietly not moving from her position; his chest was so warm and smelt so familiar. She felt safe in his arms and it was where she felt at home; like nothing could hurt her.

He stifled a laugh quietly; she was a huge cry-baby even though she acted like a tough tomboy. But he didn't mind; she was one in a million and he never wanted anyone else like her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long; it must have been painful" Chiaki apologized tenderly. He had felt like a piece of him had been missing and he wanted to hear her voice every day; for her it must have felt like her heart was torn out of her chest and like she was chasing a dream she could never have.

"Painful is an understatement" she muttered crossly clinging to him tighter.

He chuckled softly; she really was stubborn but in a cute way. She was more honest about her emotions that any girl he had ever met. She didn't care what people thought about her and only told her closest secrets to those she could trust.

She smelled like apples and fresh air; sweet and delicious. He could have stayed like this forever and he intended to. He had something he needed to tell her but was going to wait until she was calmed down."Makoto look up" he said gently his voice tender. He had wanted to do this for so long but had never found the chance; she had never noticed his affections or he had been too busy.

"Eh?" she said curiously but was cut off by his lips landing on her own. She hadn't expected it but she didn't push him away. Since they had parted ways she had longed to do this with him; to finally convey her love.

Chiaki felt time stop and the rest of the world disappear; only he and Makoto existed in this time. Her lips were so soft and sweet; just like he had always imagined only this time it wasn't a dream. It was actually happening just like he had always dreamed about.

Makoto's mind went blank and she lost sense of time or reality. She had wanted this for so long and now it was happening. He was so warm and so soft; he smelt like body wash and fresh air. Finally after all this time she was able to feel his lips upon her just like she had always wanted.

Eventually Chiaki pulled away slowly and stared into her brown eyes gently; she was even more beautiful now than she had been when they first met. "You taste like apples" he teased fondly.

Makoto felt her cheeks burning and couldn't believe what had actually happened; she smiled shyly "What else did you think I'd taste like dumbass" she teased fondly.

Chiaki laughed and pulled her close hugging her again; he had missed this and now at last they could be together again. He would never let her go again; he didn't know how much more he could take being away from her.

They gazed out into the distance staring at the blue sky and the city; the view from up here truly was beautiful and allowed you to think. You could forget all your troubles and feel at peace inside.

"Say Makoto?" Chiaki said hesitantly his tone worried. He didn't know if she would say yes or if she could even afford it. But he wanted to do this now and he wasn't going to let her go again.

"Yeah?" she said sweetly her brown eyes full of love and tenderness.

"Would you...would you move in with me?" he said shyly his cheeks flushing red. He had never asked this to anyone before. But he wanted this and he never wanted to part from her again.

Makoto felt her heart drop and tears sting her eyes; she had always imagined this happening in the future but never actually thought it would happen. But now that it actually was she had no words to describe her happiness. She leapt on top of him all over again knocking him down with no desire to let him back up again "Of course I do you idiot! Why on earth would I say no to that!" she cried tearfully her tone filled with happiness.

Chiaki laughed to himself and smiled fondly; he laid back and let her hug him staring up the blue sky. Their future began now and nothing would hold them back anymore; just like the saying went.

_Time waits for no one_


	3. small talk

Makoto and Chiaki walked slowly down the street hand in hand; they were taking the long way to her apartment. They wanted to have some time to catch up before chilling at her apartment. It had been ages since they had been able to have a good long coversation with each other; and it was much needed.

"So how's bonehead Kousuke doing? Last time I checked he was with that Kaho chick" Chiaki asked curiously. While he joked about being interested in other girls; Makoto was the only one he would ever want.

Makoto laughed in amusement "He's doing well; training to be a doctor for his family clinic. But he and Kaho split up as he felt she wasn't quite for him; but they ended on good terms" she said fondly.

Chiaki had guessed that from day one Kousuke didn't like the junior too much; he was just kind to her because he was a nice guy. He would probably meet a girl more suited to him in college. Considering he was so straight laced and dedicated to his studies; he would need someone strong willed and yet playful who would allow him to relax now and again.

"And you? Still playing baseball or have you become more of a girl since I left?" Chiaki teased playfully. While she was still a tomboy at heart; she looked more like a woman than ever. However his best memories of her were when they played in the courts together just having fun; back when he decided to confess.

Makoto grinned cheekily "As if I could give it up; I teach kids how to play baseball part time. When I'm not doing that I'm working with my auntie Witch" she explained casually. Baseball would always be her number one love in life; but Chiaki came a close tie. To give it up would be like asking her to start dressing in skirts and frocks; not gonna happen.

Chiaki raised an eyebrow curiously; why would she want to work beside her aunt? From what he remembered she had planned on studying abroad temporarily. But from what he could understand she hadn't gone abroad after all; she had stayed in her hometown.

"I want to help restore that painting and so many others. It makes me happy to know I'm doing some form of good in the world" Makoto said fondly. To save precious artworks from being lost made her feel like she was doing good. She could allow younger generations to enjoy such beauty and perhaps let their children enjoy it as they grew up.

Chiaki stopped his expression stunned; his heart hoped that the artwork was there. Part of him couldn't quite believe she had chosen such a career instead of so many others. "Makoto..." he said quietly. She really had been busy in the time they had been apart; but he never imagined this much.

"Hmm?" she said smiling fondly. She knew what he wanted to ask; it was about the painting he had longed to see as a student. It was now fully restored and on full view for the entire world to see. It was the main reason in the beginning which made him travel back to her time; but it changed after meeting her and Kousuke.

Chiaki gazed into her brown ones intently; his green orbs were filled with hope and yet hesitation. He hoped that what he was beginning to believe wasn't a dream "Is...Is that painting there now?" he asked hesitantly. For 5 years he had been away and thought of only her and the painting. He had already reclaimed one; bit as for the other he was unsure.

Makoto smiled and gazed into his green eyes happily "Mm hmm". It had taken a while but finally she had been able to grant Chiaki's wish with her auntie's help. She had put sleep and her social life on the line in order to help make sure that painting never go destroyed.

Chiaki's heart was filled with so many emotions at once he didn't know what to say. She had kept a promise he never believed possible. He pulled her arm towards him and wrapped her into a tight hug.

Makoto was rather taken aback by the sudden hug but didn't hate it. She snuggled into him and wrapped her free arm around his back. She knew how much it had meant to him; it had taken a while but she had finally been able to grant his wish.

"Makoto...you...this...I can't...thank you..." he stammered quietly his voice cracking. He was sad, happy and shocked all at the same time. There were no words to explain how grateful he was to her.

Makoto smiled and stifled a laugh "Told you I would didn't I? Got into a fight with my parents though for not officially going to a sports academy" she chuckled. Both of Makoto's parents saw how talented she was at baseball; how well she assessed the game situation. They begged her to join an official baseball team; but instead she attended Art College and took a place at her auntie's museum.

Chiaki pulled away and gazed into her eyes; his own were lined with tears and his expression was very emotional. He was so glad he ever fell in love with her; she was truly an amazing person. She had a bigger heart that anyone he had ever met; and she was yet to make a promise she couldn't keep.

Makoto smirked and stifled a playful laugh "I never thought I would see the day where jokester Chiaki would be this emotional" she teased fondly. However she was just messing with him; she knew how important this had been to him so it was understandable. She was rather proud of herself for pushing her limits so hard and seeing it through to the end.

He raised one hand to cup her cheek gently "I made the right choice falling for you; I don't think anyone could be as amazing" he said fondly. She was more than just a tomboy; she was a crybaby, a loyal friend, a loudmouth and easily embarrassed. But those traits were things he loved most about her.

Makoto smirked "Damn straight; I'm one in a million" she teased. Back when he dated Yuri briefly she had felt like her heart was being torn out of her chest; seeing him with someone else was too much to bear. But the fact that she had managed to tell him how she felt briefly before he left all those years ago; that was worth all the sadness she had felt.

Chiaki chuckled "More like once in a lifetime" he said gently. He could search every time space and every galaxy and only ever want her. Nobody else could make him as happy as she could. He never used the word often; but indeed Makoto was his soulmate.

Makoto blushed; using such cheesy words was below the belt. But there were times she didn't mind hearing them "Sneaky move there" she muttered shyly. He really knew how to embarrass her using sneaky methods.

Chiaki grinned one of his signature grins; the kind she hadn't seen in the last 5 years. One she used to see in middle school. She felt her heart flutter with memories of the past. She really had missed him; without him she had been so fucking lonely.

She smiled fondly "Let's get back to mine" Makoto said gently. She wanted to do nothing but lie on her bed and cuddle with him. She had missed his smell and gentle arms around her.

Chiaki blushed; while he loved Makoto he hadn't expected her to be that bold. While he was glad to be living with her now; he wanted to wait a while before doing anything.

Makoto saw his hesitation and smiled "I don't wanna do anything Chiaki; I just wanna cuddle. I've missed being close to you" she said fondly. She did love Chiaki ever so much; but even if it had been 5 years it would be a while before she had the confidence to sleep with him.

A feeling of relief came over Chiaki; yes it had been 5 fucking years but he wanted Makoto to want to sleep with him. He wasn't the type of guy to suddenly take advantage of someone. When he did finally take Makoto's chastity he wanted it to be consensual; he wanted her to want it too. He wanted her to enjoy it; above all he wanted to make it memorable.

Makoto smirked "Pervert you thought I meant something else right?" she chuckled playfully. She had gotten good at reading people over time; and he was no exception in that case.

Chiaki pouted "You should choose your words more carefully" he muttered defiantly. In his defence anyone could jump to conclusions with that statement. While he had asked Makoto to live with him; he meant in a place of their own.

"Then it wouldn't be as fun to mess with you" she teased sticking out her tongue. Being able to see his reaction was the icing on the cake; it made her day.

Chiaki irked at that comment; over time Makoto had gotten very good at getting under his skin. However he would get his payback eventually; he was good at getting revenge.

She took his hand gently and led him along quietly; his hands were so comforting she never wanted to let go.

Chiaki said nothing and simply let her lead; he was still somewhat embarrassed for letting his mind wonder. It showed how much he had missed her during their separation "I've really fallen hard" he thought to himself quietly.


	4. I missed you

Makoto opened the front door to her apartment slowly; luckily it wasn't a mess just scruffy. She tried to keep things looking as decent as possible instead of a complete tip. Yes she was aware how feminine that sounded but whatever; she couldn't function in a complete tip it messed with her mental state.

It wasn't as easy as you would think though; what with working hard as a part time sports teacher and helping her auntie witch. She did her best though and that counted for something at least. Most people her age gave up trying and just left their apartments a complete tip.

"Hope its ok; I don't have many guests round" Makoto apologized awkwardly. She had been so busy lately she rarely had guests round. Not that she minded; after work she got stressed and tended to avoid contact with anyone.

Then again working with kids was never easy; even when it was teaching them baseball. She always had a first aid kit on hand and watched them like a hawk. At that age teasing and bullying still existed and carrying a baseball bat didn't help either.

As for her personal life sometimes her sister would call about how guys were mean to her or that she had gotten into an argument with friends. However nothing out the ordinary as far as conversations between them. But given she was a teenager drama was something to be expected in that stage of your life; something she knew all too well.

Kousuke would call up and check up on her; asking if she was doing ok. Now and again he would as if she still missed Chiaki; as he knew about how they liked each other. They had a very strong sibling relationship and even after all this time; he still put her above everything. No matter what it was; he was always there for her when she needed support.

While she could never love Kousuke like she did Chiaki; he still held a special place in her heart all the same. He was very precious to her and if anything ever happened to him she would never forgive herself. He in return was the same around her; if anyone hurt Makoto he would beat the ever loving shit out of them. Despite his very kind and helpful personality; Kousuke had a surprising fierce side to him.

Chiaki gave her a "Really?" kind of look "Makoto I'm a guy; my room in high school was a tip" he reassured her gently. Nothing could have been as bad as his room in high school or the future landscapes from war zones he had encountered.

Makoto smiled at him warmly; he always knew just what to say to ease her worries. She opened the door slowly and let him inside. She held her breath as he passed through the doorway waiting for judgement.

Chiaki looked around casually "Seriously? You call this a mess? This is an organised struggle at best" he teased fondly. His room had been so messy you almost tripped trying to make it across the floor. The bed was always a mess and stuff was thrown everywhere without care. Hell at least hers was organized somewhat.

Makoto punched his arm affectionately and wondered into the kitchen "You want anything? I got a variety of beverages" she called back. She had chocolate milk, tea, coffee and juice boxes. Not very mature she knew; but it was all she could afford currently.

Once she started to get requests on art restoration she would have a better pay check. At least then she could afford nicer food and at least a Hoover to help with cleaning. However until then she could only budget on what she could manage; so it was on her to do list.

"Coffee would be nice" he replied removing his coat. He would have to get a job while she was in this realm; at least that way he could help support her. I mean they were going to be living together from now on. The least he could do was help provide towards the bill and the necessary items they needed to get by; he would be a jerk otherwise.

"Sugar or milk?" she asked as she switched on the kettle and looked out ingredients. Considering she hadn't seen him in 5 years; she had no idea how he liked his coffee.

"Milky with 2 sugars" he responded removing his shoes. They easily slipped off and he left them by the door next to hers. He then looked around her apartment quietly drinking everything in.

Makoto hummed as she sorted out their drinks; it felt like old times being back together. However they were both much more grown up and they had different lives now.

"So how's your family?" Chiaki asked curiously. She had always been complaining about them in the past in some form or another. While he was gone he had worried if she was doing ok and if her family was well.

"Well my parents still live in our old house; but they practically begged me to take up professional baseball. You should have seen their faces when I took art to help Auntie Witch" Makoto joked fondly.

Usually parents would have been overjoyed to know she was taking up such a useful career; however both of hers were devastated. Hoping instead of teaching kids sport temporarily she could have become an athlete.

Chiaki chuckled in amusement; he remembered how she used to always complain about her sister back then. It seemed over time they had grown closer and argued less about things. "And your sister? Is she still annoying?" He questioned playfully. He had a feeling she would say yes; but not in a bad way.

Makoto groaned heavily "Only because she doesn't take her studies seriously. She's a high school student now after all". Being a middle school student you could laugh, joke around and play all you wanted. It was the time when you were allowed to have fun and make memories.

However come high school you had to knuckle down, work hard and focus on your career. Spending time with friends was important; but so was your future. She knew that by neglecting such things she would get an earful from their parents.

Chiaki stifled a laugh; she sure had become very motherly while he was away. He wondered how she would act if they ever had kids together. Now that was something he could look forward to.

Makoto saw his expression and frowned "What's that look for? A person can mature in 5 years Y'know!" she retorted sternly. He really hadn't changed at all; still as teasing and cocky as ever. But she had secretly missed arguing over stupid shit like this with him.

"Nah it's just weird to hear you not complaining about how annoying she is" Chiaki teased fondly. He remembered on that bike ride or every phone conversation they had when he brought up something awkward; she would try and change the subject using her sister as an excuse.

Makoto huffed crossly and hid her blush "She still is annoying; just less so" she retorted defensively. At least now they weren't arguing over who ate the others pudding; or who acted like a baby. They had mature and serious conversations with each other and Miyuki would always come to her when she needed help.

Slowly Chiaki got up off the sofa and wondered towards her quietly. Upon reaching her he wrapped his arms affectionately around her waist. She was so soft and smelled like shampoo. Her hair tickled his cheek gently but he didn't mind; he had missed the feeling of being close to her like this.

Makoto stiffened and gasped upon his sudden contact. She had expected him to pull such a stunt and was a little flustered. "Chiaki..." she complained quietly. What was he doing? Surely he wasn't thinking of such things right now was he?

Chiaki buried his face on her shoulder gently and breathed out heavily. He had _really_ fucking missed her; being here like this was like a dream. Every night he had dreamed of her big brown eyes and smile. He had remembered how much she had cried when he left and it had hurt so much to say goodbye to her like he did.

"I missed you Makoto...so much" he said quietly his voice hinting sadness. He had crossed endless time zones and planes to get here. Now he wasn't going to let her go again. Even if he had to fight off armies; he wasn't going to let go of her even if she fought against it.

Makoto smiled fondly and reached back with her hand to ruffle his head fondly. Deep down despite his rough exterior; Chiaki was a massive puppy dog. However you never would have guessed with how quiet or stubborn he could be.

"And I you" she responded gently her brown eyes loving. No words could relay how alone and sad she had been without him. But now they were together again; granted it had taken 5 years of being apart in different time planes. But now they had found each other again and that was all that mattered.


End file.
